


it can be wild sometimes

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “I’ve already tried calling the Waverider,” Ava replies with a slightly resigned tone. “They’re out of range.”“He’s not… On the Waverider,” Gary says, a little sheepishly.





	it can be wild sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small and silly that I wrote on a plane earlier this week to distract myself from my fear of planes.

There was a saying that Gary had heard often while growing up: That anything that can go wrong  _ will  _ go wrong.

Something which as of late had been happening more and more often. Now, don’t get him wrong, usually these  _ incidents  _ were exciting. More so than the standard Time Bureau fare, which admittedly already was pretty exciting seeing as he was a secret agent that got to  _ time travel  _ on a near daily basis, but now… 

He knows that he shouldn’t be so excited by all of this, that it was dangerous, and not like anything that they had ever trained for. (At least, not at the Time Bureau Academy, though Gary had been taking private lessons from a certain Warlock, and when they remembered to practice and didn’t get distracted well… Gary was sure that he was making some sort of progress.)

It was also incredibly exciting.

Like the fantasy books he used to read as a kid, squirreled away in his bedroom doing his best to ignore his mother’s frequent calls to come out to the living room and actually talk with his extended family, but so much more than the pages of his childhood favorites had prepared her for.

Like a dungeons and dragons game come to life, but with  _ real  _ dragons.

And well… As someone who has already faced a real dragon and survived, even if John did most of the work, this while a sign that the Legends have once again made time worse rather than better, wasn’t all that surprising. 

“How? Why?  _ Here _ ?”

“It’s a centaur,” Gary explains, “Half man, half horse.” 

“I know what a - I’ve read the Harry Potter books,” Ava insists. 

She’s handling this much worse than he is. Then again, there really was no proper way to handle a centaur appearing in the middle of the Time Bureau Director’s office, but at least it had to be better than the centaur appearing out in the lobby or somewhere else in time where they would have to go actually hunt it down.

In fact, in comparison to their usual this was kind of nice. 

Because despite the fact that Ava continues to insist that these creatures were not technically anachronisms, and therefore not  _ technically  _ the Time Bureau’s problem, they were still in the habit of hunting them down on occasion when the Legends needed an extra hand. 

And seeing as how Gary and John were well… Sort of a thing. Gary have been getting involved in this sort of stuff more and more often lately. 

“I’ll get John,” Gary offers, taking one more glance at their current predicament. 

“I’ve already tried calling the Waverider,” Ava replies with a slightly resigned tone. “They’re out of range.”

“He’s not… On the Waverider,” Gary says, a little sheepishly.

Ava looks surprised at that. “Then he’s going to be impossible to find. No, what we should do is wait for-”

“I can get ahold of him,” Gary insists, determined now, because at least  _ this  _ he can do.

Ava casts him another look, still surprised, but also something more. Something that makes Gary wish he wasn’t so easily read, and that Ava and him hadn’t been friends for so long such that it was easier than most for her to figure out what he was purposely trying not to say.

Still her distaste of John usually leads to her purposefully pretending to be obtuse in situations that involved him. 

“Since when does  _ John Constantine,”  _ Ava says his name in a way that makes her displeasure clear, “Have a cell phone?”

“Oh,” Gary pauses. He can feel his cheeks heating up ever so slightly, know that no matter what he says the implications will be obvious. More so than it already is. “I was just going to make a quick stop back at my place…”

“Why would he be,” Ava starts then stops, the look of disgust on her face so clear that  it would be almost comical were for the fact that she was making that expression because of his… Well… They weren’t technically putting labels on it yet. “I actually don’t want to know. I never want to know. To be clear, as far as things that I would rather die before knowing, that’s actually at the top of the list.” 

“He’s not that bad,” Gary insists.

Though he knows it’s going to be impossible to change Ava’s mind, especially since John and Sara had a  _ history _ , but since Gary was hoping to have John stick around for a while, he was going to have to try.

Luckily Ava seems to at least understand that much. “As your friend, I am happy for you. But as your technical boss, and a lesbian with good taste, I just... You know use protection, don’t get possessed by a demon, and maybe try to convince him to wash that trench coat of his.”

“It’s a work in progress,” he assures her. “Now, give me ten minutes, and I’ll be back with John.”

“Five,” Ava calls out after him.

But Gary barely registers her words, already using his courier to open up a portal and step back into his apartment. 

He takes a moment to just breathe as he steps into his apartment, leaving Ava’s office and the whole centaur situation behind.

His apartment is in much the same state as when he had left a few hours before. Lights still down, dishes still in the sink (dishes that he really was going to do once he got home tonight, he had meant to the night before but John had been there and well… John…), lights streaming in through the open windows, a trench coat still tossed over the back of Gary’s couch. 

He steps carefully around the scattered bits of John’s clothing, a sign that if nothing else the man in question is still in Gary’s apartment. Something that makes him feel a bit more giddy than he probably should, especially since he knew that the real reason that John was still lingering about was because he had no way of getting back onto the Waverider without Gary’s time courier to help him. That and the fact that catching John Constantine awake at a decent morning hour would’ve been a miracle.

True enough when Gary opens his bedroom door, John is just where he had expected him to be, still laying in bed. 

“Sorry for waking you,” Gary says, reflexively, even though it's nearly noon and even though the entire point of coming here had been to wake John up and drag him back to the Time Bureau with Gary.

Though John doesn’t seem entirely put off by the disruption. In fact, he’s smiling at Gary, just a little, hazy and half asleep as he does. “Tell me I didn’t sleep all day, love?”

John’s voice is heavy with sleep but fond, and not for the first time Gary wonders how  _ he  _ of all people got to be this lucky. To have a warlock in his bed. To have  _ John  _ in his bed.

“It’s not even noon yet,” Gary replies with a small shake of his head.

At that John stretches a little before sitting up, making it all too clear that he’s just as undressed as he was when Gary had left hours before.

Which is… a lot.

Gary’s gaze is not unnoticed, because when he finally pulls his eyes away from John’s exposed body there’s a smirk on his lips. Gary flushes involuntarily.

“Lunch break?”

Gary shakes his head, only managing to get out the words,  “I need you,” which just makes John’s smirk grow.

“Well, love-“

“No, not that,” Gary says quickly realizing exactly where John’s mind would have went. “I mean - not that I - that I don’t - but right now-“

John’s laugh cuts him off. “Deep breath.”

John has a way of having this effect on him.

Even now.

Even after a few months of doing this.

He imagines he’ll probably feel this way forever, always in shock that  _ this  _ was his life now.

Gary takes a deep breath as advised, and tries again. Encouraged a bit by the way John is still smiling at him, waiting patiently, as if every word that Gary said was important. Another thing that’s new, that’s just  _ John _ , that’s just  _ them _ .“A centaur appeared in the middle of Ava’s office and I was sent to come get you. I need you to come help fix this.”

“A centaur? Are you sure?”

Gary nods.

“Fucking hell,” John says.

Gary nods again, “Like I said emergency! So get dressed and we can get back over there and…” He trails off upon realizing that John is making absolutely no move to get up. In fact, he’s back laying down in bed a moment later, looking up at Gary in a way that Gary knows  _ far too well _ . “John?”

“Then again, centaurs are mostly harmless.”

“Mostly?”

“Compared to our usual.”

“John!” 

He takes a step forward. Close to the edge of the bed. Close enough that he’s not entirely surprised when John reached forward to take Gary’s hand and tug him closer.

“John?”

“You know what would really help motivate me to get out of bed?”

“I’m not sure that would get you out of bed,” Gary points out, knowing exactly what John is thinking.

“Well, love, it’ll certainly get me  _ up _ , if you know what I mean?”

He does.

He’s known since the second that  _ look _ first appeared in John’s face.

And well… It has been a few hours and John is right there and naked save for Gary’s bed sheets… 

“I told you there’s an emergency at the Time Bureau,” Gary says, even as he allows John to pull him back down into bed. “Ava only gave me five minutes to come get you.” 

John just laughs. “She can learn patience, it’ll be good for her.” 

Gary means to argue. He really does.

But then John is kissing him and well… “I supposed a little bit longer won’t hurt, and it is  _ mostly  _ harmless.”

“That’s the spirit, love.”

 


End file.
